Chemical Emotions and Combustive Mixtures
by Arcaninelover77
Summary: They didn't mix. The chemistry was all wrong, and he knew that if he experimented, the results would be disasterous. But he couldn't stop himself from loving her. Set in the 2k12 TMNT universe. APRILTELLO! Rated for a bit of swearing and steamy scenes, but NO LEMON!


**{A/N:}** WOW! Hello, readers and followers, how've you guys been? Cuz I've been busy! Hope you didn't think I was dead or done with this fandom/ship! Cuz I'm NOT! And I'm not gonna be for a while! SO! If you guys didn't know, I held a contest a while ago on my Advent Calendar. This is the requested one-shot. Miss Saphira, I hope this meets your expectations! Anyway guys, read, review and keep following me, because I'm definitly gonna come up with more Apriltello stories. Promise. Now, on with the story!

* * *

They didn't mix.

The two of them just didn't go together; the chemicals were too different, and he decided that any experimentation would result in a combustive disaster. It was, as Leo once put it, like "apples and oranges". And while Donatello hated that metaphor with his entire being, he couldn't help but take note of how fitting it was. Yet, he couldn't let go of that one sliver of hope. He clung onto it like a lifeline, a single dream that kept him going. He knew that she could never love him like he loved her. It just wasn't possible, but despite that fact, he couldn't release the hope that maybe, possibly, she could see past the green skin. Past the shell and three fingered hands and feet. And love him in return.

Ha. He should have known.

He shouldn't have clung on to that one ray of hope. He should have let go of that dream the second he saw her. Maybe then it wouldn't have hurt so much when reality smacked him across the face and tore out his heart. It would have been so much better if he hadn't fallen for her in the first place. But he did.

And he fell hard.

He hadn't meant to see what he did. She hadn't been coming over to the lair as often as she had. When she did though, she didn't stay long, and she constantly checked her phone. She couldn't seem to focus on anything but her phone, let alone his brothers, himself, or even training. Eventually she stopped visiting them altogether. Naturally, he grew concerned. More accurately, he became panicked and slightly hysterical. Something had to be wrong, there was no way she would just stop in her visits; she couldn't suddenly hate them. So finally, he decided to go to her, just to check to make sure she was alright.

He never should have gone.

He had been just outside of her window, right there on her fire escape in the dark shadows of the night. The moon and the stars had been swallowed by the black clouds, drowning him in darkness and making him invisible to the untrained eyes of common people. The purple banned turtle peeked in through the glass, deep brown irises searching intently for his beloved redhead. He caught sight of her, bright and smiling, and as beautiful as always.

But she wasn't alone.

Donatello could feel his heart begin to chip and crack as he watched from outside, excluded from the warmth and comfort of the cozy atmosphere. A fair-skinned, handsome teenage boy was seated on the floor with her, his dark sea blue eyes lighting up as the two shared a laugh. She reached over and ruffled his rust colored hair, despite the fact that he was noticeably taller than her, causing his freckled cheeks to redden. He playfully swatted her hand away, and leaned over to place a kiss on her equally freckled pastel pink cheek in retaliation. The ninja's heart shattered then, and he ran, not able to stomach anymore of the sweet affection. He hadn't even realized he had been crying until he got home and his brothers pointed out the salty trails of water still streaming down his cheeks to him. He made no noise, nor did he respond to any of his family's questions. He was broken now, and he wasn't sure if anything could fix him.

**XXXooooooXXX**

"Hey guys, what's up?" April called out happily as she walked into the turtles' home. It had been a few days after the scientist's discovery. Donatello shot his head up from his desk where he had been sitting. He had spent all of his time in his lab, making sure to avoid her whenever she came over or making any kind of excuse to not speak to her. It wasn't that he was angry, or that he didn't care, he just couldn't face her; not yet. He couldn't bare to listen to her excited chatter about her new love, it was painful enough as it was just knowing. He didn't need her to explain it to him, to cement the fact that yes, she had a boyfriend and she didn't nor ever would love him like he loved her.

"Donnie?" A soft knock on the door accompanied the muffled, but melodic sound of her voice that sounded so bitterly sweet to his ear.

"Don't come in! Uh, sorry, April, I-I'm kind of sick right now, so uh..." he trailed off stupidly, his voice little more than a croak. He hoped she had taken the hint; that for the first time since he saw her, he wanted her to leave him in solitude. She seemed to believe in his lie, and he thanked the pathetic, tired sorrow in his voice that helped sell his con.

"Are you gonna be okay for patrol tonight?" She asked hesitantly, as though afraid of his answer. He frowned. Why was she suddenly so concerned about patrol, and what did his health have to do with it? She hadn't seemed to really care when her boyfriend was around.

Boyfriend.

The word left such a vile taste in his mouth. It was strange, how a single title, a simple word, could leave him feeling so physically ill. The English language had never made him feel this way, and the word boyfriend had never before sounded so utterly sick, and villainous to him; until he found out she had one.

Who wasn't him.

"Um, I-I don't know, April," he responded reluctantly, before thoughtfully adding a "Why?" He was curious as to why she wanted to know.

"Oh, I really hope you feel better!" April squealed out excitedly, "Splinter said that I've been doing so well in my training lately, that I can finally join you guys on patrol tonight! I'll be going on my first ever ninja mission!" Donatello blanched, physically feeling the blood drain from his face. There was no way he could be absent from patrol tonight. Not if she was going. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brothers, he would place his life in their hands in a heartbeat, no hesitation and no questions asked.

Hers was a different story.

He knew he wouldn't be leaving her alone, but if he wasn't there, he would feel as though he was abandoning her. He couldn't do that. Maybe she had broken his heart, but she didn't know that; it wasn't her fault. In her eyes, he was still her friend, and he was, even if he felt more than just platonic feelings toward her. He knew he couldn't let her down. He had to be there to protect her.

"I definitely can't miss that," the purple masked terrapin remarked in forced cheeriness that seemed to burn his throat as he spoke. Thankfully, she couldn't seem to hear his feigned happiness over her own excitement.

"Then you'll try? That's so great! Donnie you're the best!" April exclaimed ecstatically, "But don't push yourself, okay? I don't want you to make yourself even more sick over this. Stay home if you need to." The ninja heard her soft footsteps then, growing faint the further away she walked. He released a shaky breath that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. Giving a remorseful sigh, he laid his head back down on the desk and tiredly closed his eyes.

Tonight's patrol was definitely going to be rough.

**XXXoooXXX**

"Donnie! Get your tail out here! It's patrol time!" A loud, brash voice jerked Donatello awake from his fitful sleep what seemed like only five minutes later. Slowly he stood, stretching his arms above his head and listening to the popping of his stiff joints.

"Yeah, alright Raph," the purple banned turtle replied hoarsely, "I'll be right out."

"Hurry up! April's here already and she wants to go!" Donatello could feel his frown deepen as he searched for his bo-staff.

"Okay! I'm going!" He heard his older brother's harsh, heavy footsteps fade away as he slipped the wooden staff onto the leather strap on his back. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and prepare himself. The second he walked into the living room, all pairs of eyes zeroed in on him, but there was only one he really cared about.

She looked so beautiful.

Her regular street clothes were gone, replaced by a kunoichi's uniform of a deep green color, under which she wore black shorts that were skin tight and honestly made him a bit flustered. Then he remembered that staring is rude and he immediately brought gaze upward. She had on a belt around her waist, much like the ones the turtles themselves used, along with similar knee and elbow pads. What was really surprising though, was the fact that her bright, fiery orange hair that was usually in a tight ponytail, was now hanging loose and free from the confinements of a rubber band. Instead of her pale yellow headband, she now wore a sunny yellow bandana whose tails trailed out from under her hair. She looked as though she had modeled her entire outfit on the four brothers, and it had him speechlessly red in the face. She looked up at him through her long, thick lashes, squirming a little under his rather obvious scrutiny.

"Do you...do you like it?" she finally asked, eager to break the stilled silence. He jolted in his place, cheeks warming to an uncomfortable degree as he gaped unceremoniously at her.

"Wow...uh I mean it's uh, it's it's really um... wow," he struggled to find words and meet her questioning gaze, "What, uh, what brought about the sudden change in your attire?"

"I thought it would be cool to dress like you guys, you know?" the pretty girl shrugged, offering him a shy smile, "Now I really feel like part of the team."

"Well, you might look the part, but you can never match our awesome skills!" Michelangelo chided teasingly, sticking his tongue out at the human girl. His bright blue eyes lit up happily, signaling that he meant no harm in his words. April grinned back at him challengingly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that when I'm kicking bad guy butt and saving your shell!"

"Says the girl who we rescue from the villains only all the time," Raphael jeered as his younger orange clad brother snickered. The teenaged girl blushed terribly bright at the remark, glowering at the jocular turtle teens.

"Enough guys! Knock it off before April pops a blood vessel or something. She's already twitching, and I don't think faces can get much redder," Leonardo commanded jokingly, ocean colored eyes twinkling.

"Hmmm I don't know about that, Leo," Raphael mused to his older blue masked brother, "I think we might be able to get her to turn the color of my mask if we try hard enough."

"Okay, guys, I get it!" April exclaimed in exasperation, "Can we please go on patrol now?"

"Alright Miss Eager, we're going now," Leonardo answered calmly, beginning to lead the way out of the sewers and up onto the streets above, "Just remember that this is patrol. We probably won't run into any trouble, but just in case, stick close to one of us at all times, okay?" As the team began to head out April shifted closer to the scientist in purple. Risking a glance at her, he caught sight of her sky colored irises bright with...fondness? Or, was it...?

"Got it Leo," she chirped back happily. Donatello could only stare at her in confusion before swallowing harshly and snapping his eyes forward, trying to get his mind back on the mission. As the three other teens moved ahead, April gripped onto his arm and walked behind with him, her face happier than he had seen it since the day he had made his discovery.

_"This is all just friendly, Donatello_," he scolded himself, "_She has a boyfriend. She doesn't feel that way about you_." Dejectedly, the purple banned ninja broke free from her grasp and moved away from her a bit, shoulders slumped in defeat. She followed slightly behind him with a questioning gaze, eyes narrowed in confusion.  
"Donnie...?" she inquired softly, trying not to bring any attention to them. Looking back up at her, he tried his best to show her a happy, nonchalant smile.  
"We, uh, we shouldn't get left behind," he muttered to her briskly before hastily walking ahead to join his brothers.

_She will never feel that way about you._

**XXXoooXXX**

"So April, what do you think of patrol?" Leonardo asked as the quintet stood on a rooftop, looking down at the dark and empty streets below. They had been out for a few hours, and were nearing the end of their scheduled patrol time.

"Well, uh, not really what I was expecting," April grimaced lightly, "But okay I guess."

"Told you it's not always exciting," the katana wielding turtle said, nodding sagely, "It's kinda like being a cop. It's not all the cool fights and chases you see on t.v."

"Though nights like those are way better," Raphael remarked, arms folded across his chest and a rather sinister smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really-" April began to say, but then stopped as the loud, screeching wail of an alarm went off nearby, painfully shattering the quiet five teens glanced at each other for a second before wordlessly sprinting off in the direction of the noise.

"April, get ready," Leonardo called out, his voice suddenly deep with seriousness, "We don't know what we're up against." The redhead gave a small, curt nod, her expression just as serious as her leader's tone. Donatello jogged alongside her, glancing worriedly in her direction every few seconds the louder the electronic shrieking became. This was it. Gripping his wooden staff tighter in his palms, he repeated his silent vow over and over again like some sort of mantra in his mind. He would protect her.

Even if it cost him his life.

**XXXoooXXX**

"There! That jewelry store is being robbed!" Leonardo called out, pointing to one of the brick walled buildings beneath them. There were dozens of people, a few of them with snatched goods in their hands, while others stood by and kept a silent vigil.

"Jewelry store robbery? Ugh. How cliche," April whispered in a hush under her breath.

"It looks like...the Foot?" Donatello observed, confusion lacing his tone as he narrowed his eyes at the multiple ninjas on the ground. Raphael suddenly nudged the scientist's arm and nodded his head a slightly in indication of different looking people.

"And the Purple Dragons," the scarlet masked teen growled out quietly, emerald eyes narrowing.

"Makes sense. Both of them work for the Shredder," Leonardo shrugged before steeling himself and unsheathing both of his katanas, "You know what to do guys. Remember to protect April."

"I'm not useless, Leo," April protested, clenching her hands, "You guys do what you need to do. I can take care of myself." And without further instruction or argument, all five teens leaped silently from the rooftops onto the streets below, preparing for the fight. Immediately they were separated and surrounded, each having their own troubles as they struggled to keep the villainous ninjas from injuring them. Donatello was busy fending off a member of the Foot Clan, and as they locked into a stalemate, the sound of clashing metal, grunts, and falling bodies filled his ears. Straining, he tried to pinpoint a distinct female voice, and while he focused, he failed to realize that he lost concentration on the fight...and other enemies.

"DONNIE!" He didn't know what had happened. He had turned around as he heard a yell, then a loud, sickening bang. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he caught sight of green falling before him. Then his eyes widened as he saw the red. There was red everywhere, and he suddenly felt tiny droplets, warm, sticky, and red. All he could see now was red. Faintly he heard someone scream, and it took him a moment to realize it was him. Adrenaline oozed from every pore as he let out a feral snarl, making short work of the ninja he had been fighting to get to the injured. His heart stopped as he took in the motionless figure on the ground.

"April..." he whispered out fearfully, dropping to his knees beside her. He quickly scooped her limp body up into his arms, feeling them grow wet and warm and slightly sticky. He glanced over her injuries and felt himself become more and more desperate by the second. There was so much blood. It was everywhere; on her clothes, on the ground, on her face, there were even splotches of it in her bright orange hair. He could see the wound, a small clean hole going straight through her abdomen, and red liquid dripping from the crown of her head from where she must have fallen on the concrete ground. He began frantically calling her name, but halted when he saw her eyelids flutter.

"D-Donnie...?" she asked weakly, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. He immediately hushed her, trying to see where she was hurt the most.

"Shhh, stop talking, April. Save your strength," he muttered desperately.

"Are you...okay...? Are you...hurt..?" she asked, looking up at him with unfocused eyes. He nodded, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. She smiled, bringing a bloodied hand up to caress his cheek.

"Good. I didn't want...you to get...hurt...I couldn't...lose you...because you're so...important...to...me..."

"...April...?April! April! Hang on! Please wake up, please! You have to wake up, you have to be okay!" the purple banned ninja rushed out before he seemed to choke on a sob, "...I _need_ you to be okay." Not being able to fight the urge any longer, a raw, echoing scream was ripped from the devastated turtle's throat and tore through the fighting. Startled, all of the still conscious enemies quickly dispersed, efficiently fleeing the crime scene and leaving no trace of their vandalism behind; save for a broken window. Shocked, the three remaining turtles looked around wildly before they realized where the anguished noise was emanating from. Hurriedly, the three teens rushed over, but were sent cautiously stepping back when the normally logical scientist growled lowly and menacingly at them.

"Stay. Away," Donatello hissed out, clutching the frail, limp body harder.

"Donnie, she's been injured, we have to get her help!" Leonardo snapped, once again coming close to the injured girl. This time there was no warning. All of a sudden Leonardo was on the ground, head spinning with a certain dizzy fuzziness that came with a blow to the head.

"I said, DON'T. TOUCH. HER," the terrapin snarled, lowering his wooden staff. He was in front of the girl now, readied in a fighting stance, her body having been gingerly laid on the ash fault street.

"GOD DAMMIT DONNIE!" Raphael exploded, emerald eyes burning with rage, "April's been seriously hurt! We have to get her to a hospital NOW!"

"NO!" Donatello cried out, tears freely streaming down his cheeks, dampening the violet fabric as he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his elder brother, "I won't let you touch her! You're not going to take her away from me, and no damn hospital is going to either! No one is going to take her! SHE ISN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME!...She...she _can't_ leave me," breaking down, the turtle once again fell to his knees as heart wrenching sobs began to wrack his entire body, making him shake, "I need to tell her... She...I..."

"You will tell her Donnie," Michelangelo finally spoke up as he moved behind Donatello to carefully pick up the unconscious redhead, "After she gets better." Quickly the ninja in purple jumped up and tried to lunge at his younger brother.

"APRIL!" But this time, Raphael and a now awake Leonardo were ready for him. With one well placed blow to the stomach, Raphael manage to knock out the frantic turtle while Leonardo stood to catch him. While the youngest of the four carried their injured friend to the nearest hospital, the remaining two dragged their brother back home. When the three arrived back in the sewer lair, Donatello had woken up with a slightly hazy memory. But it all came rushing back to him when he looked down at himself. Nearly his entire front body was painted with metallic scented red, now even darker due to being dry. He shook as glazed brown eyes stared sorrowfully at his hands. Blood. There was so much blood, so much of her blood. And it was on him; on his torso, his legs, his face, his arms.

His hands.

"Donatello! What happened?! Are you alright? Are you injured?" Splinter asked worriedly as he rushed over to greet his sons, "And where is Michelangelo?"

"I'm right here, Sensei," a familiar voice called out forlornly, "And we're all fine."

"Then what is-?"

"April was hurt, Sensei," Donatello whispered out brokenly, "And it's all my fault."

"It wasn't your fault Donnie!" Leonardo reassured as gently as he could, "We were all caught off guard. We didn't know that they had firearms!" Splinter's dark brown eyes widened and his large ears gave a suspenseful twitch.

"Donatello, wash yourself off and get some rest," Splinter commanded slowly and softly. As the distraught turtle in purple left the room to do a he was told, the elderly master rat turned back to the three remaining teens. "Now, my sons, tell me what happened." Splinter stroked his bead with a clawed hand as his sons retold the events of what had happened to them.

"I see..." the tall rat said cautiously, closing his eyes in thought, "It is no wonder that Donatello is in such utter turmoil."

"Sensei, isn't there anything we could do to help them? Either of them?" Michelangelo asked pitifully, light blue eyes wide with anxiety. Beside him, his brothers held the same emotion in their blue and green gazes. Splinter shook his head sorrowfully, his dark rust colored eyes glazed with a certain pain.

"I am afraid that there is not much that we can do for them, Michelangelo," he spoke regretfully, "We can not heal Miss O'Neil, nor can we reverse the damage that has been done to Donatello. The most we can do is offer our comfort and our support to each of them. But rest assured my sons, there may be a silver lining in this tragedy." The three teens looked at each other in confusion as their cryptic father walked off to the dojo to most likely meditate. With a sigh, the oldest in blue made his way to his room, his two younger brothers following suit.

**XXXoooXXX**

Donatello laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling. It had been a week since the attack, and his brothers told him that there was still no sign of life from the unconscious redhead. He hadn't been allowed to visit her, the guys were too afraid what it might do to his fragile emotional state. At this point, he didn't care what kind of state he was in, he just needed to see her. He hadn't been able to sleep, eat, or even invent. He hardly spoke, and he couldn't even feel anymore. He had had enough. Getting up, the broken teen walked into the living room where Michelangelo was playing a game and Raphael was reading on the couch. The two immediately looked up as they heard their brother's quiet footsteps approaching.

"Donnie? Feeling any better?" Michelangelo asked softly, getting up from the floor and moving toward the taller, purple banned turtle.

"...I need to see her," the scientist replied, voice a bit hoarse. The young freckled teen merely gazed up at him with wide eyes while the turtle in red abruptly stood.

"No," Raphael answered roughly, comic book tossed aside, "We explained why you can't, and you should know, being a total dork and all."

"I don't care, Raph," Donatello retorted, chocolate brown eyes narrowing, "This has to stop. I have to see her."

"We don't know what it could do to you, stupid!" Raphael exclaimed, "Get it into that bloated brain of yours!"

"I can handle it!" the turtle in purple pleaded back, "Please, guys, I have to-"

"She's in room DA35," a voice calmly interrupted. The three turned to see the oldest brother coming toward them, his blue eyes pained and his lips twisted into a melancholy smile. Donatello gave him a small smile back, while Raphael could only glare in bewilderment.

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Raphael fumed, emerald eyes burning, "We don't know what could happen! He could fall apart by seeing her! Don't you care at all?!"

"I know what could happen," Leonardo replied slowly, eyes never leaving the tall, gap-toothed turtle's gaze, "But it's clear that keeping him away from her is killing him too. If he thinks he can handle it, then maybe it's okay. Maybe it will help."

"...I hope you're right," Raphael spat as he turned away from his brothers, arms folded across his plastron. There was a long, uncomfortable silence before anyone spoke again. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for, Genius? Go see her already!" Donatello's stressed expression then broke into a grin, and with a silent, grateful thank you, he rushed off to see the girl he loved. Leonardo gave a wide, mocking grin and went to watch television while Michelangelo smiled teasingly and patted his older, red masked brother's shell.

"You're such a softie," the hyper orange banned teen chided happily.

"...Shut up, Mikey," Raphael huffed in response, emerald eyes rolling and cheeks tinged the lightest shade of pink.

**XXXoooXXX**

When Donatello arrived at the hospital, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to find. It was extremely early in the morning, and the guys had told him the nurses' schedules so that he wouldn't be caught. He knew that there was one point in the early morning, which was now, actually, where April's nurse took a break, so he was positive that when he showed up, he'd be able to be with her for a while. But what exactly would that be like? Swallowing his fears, Donatello looked up the high side of the building and began to climb the fire escape. He wasn't going to find out standing here. As he climbed he couldn't help but let his mind wander, and each scenario that popped into his head was more depressing than the last. What if the nurse was there and accidentally saw him? What if April's boyfriend was there with her? What if April died right then and there? With sweat beginning to prick at his palms and his heart drumming painfully, the scientist suddenly decided against visiting her. He didn't want to be a distraction, and besides, her boyfriend would probably be there to comfort and support her, so there really wasn't any reason for him to-

Donatello suddenly drew in a sharp breath as he realized that throughout his entire mental argument, his body had kept climbing and had now arrived at a room. Her room. Placing a trembling hand cautiously on the glass window, he peered into the dark room, trained eyes glued longingly to the still figure laid on the hospital's mattress. Quietly, he experimentally pushed on the window and was met with no resistance; it seemed that it had been left unlocked. The tall terrapin slipped silently into the room, his footsteps noiseless as he approached the bed. She was as still as when she had been shot, but there was no trace of any blood on her pale white skin. Instead, her torso and forehead were wrapped in bandages, causing him to notice that the kunoichi's uniform she had been wearing before was gone. Her lower body was wrapped up in an itchy looking, cream colored blanket, and an I.V protruded from her arm. Glancing around the plain room for a second he took in the fact that they were alone in the room, no sign of any other living soul among them. Releasing a quivering sigh, Donatello kneeled down at the edge of the bed, a hand slowly moving to caress the motionless girl's porcelain cheek. After a minute he removed his Bo from his back and tossed it aside before returning his hand to cup her cheek.

"...I miss you," he finally whispered out after a long pause, "The guys miss you too. So does Splinter. We're all wondering...wondering when you'll come visit us again. When you'll get better. Because you will. You have to. There's still stuff that we have to do. We have to defeat the Kraang, and Shredder. And we still have to get your dad back. And...and I still have to tell you that...that you're the most amazing girl I have ever met." He paused to collect his thoughts and grab her hand, before continuing, "Granted, you're the only girl that I've ever met, but that's not the point. You're stubborn. You're kind. You're helpful. You're fearless, and strong, and cool, and man are you determined. You don't care what people say or think about you, which just makes you even more beautiful. I just...I want you to know that right now, I'm praying to any, every, and whatever deity or greater power is out there that you'll wake up."

Letting out a shaky sob, he lowered his head to rest his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I _need_ you to wake up. I need you to be here with me. Life...life isn't the same without you. It doesn't have any meaning. It's just not..._life_. Because you're my life. You're my world. My heart. How do you expect me to live without a heart, or a world, for that matter, huh? April, you're my everything, and, well, maybe I'm getting a little off topic, but what I really want to say...need to say...is that...that I love you, April."

"Wow, do you really mean that Donnie?" The sudden voice caused him to snap his eyes open and let out a yell as he stumbled back, falling flat on his tail as he scrambled away from the bed. His breath came out in short, shallow pants as he gripped his chest, his heart stuck in his throat as he gazed at the pair of slightly hazy, but familiar bright blue eyes peering at him from over the edge of the bed.

"A-April?" Donatello squeaked, chocolate brown eyes wide, "H-how? I mean, what...?"

"I woke up when you got here, and managed to stay awake through your speech," the redhead shrugged, a brow raised and her cheeks bright red, "I have to say, it was very...moving. I wasn't really sure what you felt toward me, especially since you had been avoiding me for a while. I thought I had done something to make you mad at me."

"Wha-? April, no! Of course not, I could never hate you!" Donatello frantically stuttered out, rushing over to her and taking her hands in his.

"Then why were you avoiding me?" April demanded sadly, gazing up at him with watery blue eyes.

"I...I was jealous," the purple banned turtle said lamely, casting his gaze downward, "I couldn't face you. Or wish you congratulations." Letting out a sigh, he returned to making eye contact with her and gave her a smile.

"But I can now. Congratulations, April. Your boyfriend's a lucky guy. I hope you two are happy together." He watched as she simply stared at him, her expression one of pure and utter confusion.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" The redhead asked carefully, brows furrowing in thought. The ninja could only stare back at her.

"Um, your boyfriend? You know, tall redhead, freckles, blue eyes? I saw you two in your room about two weeks ago! You guys were playing, and he...kissed you," Donatello finished quietly, the memory causing his chest to tighten painfully. April only continued to stare blankly at him when her eyes suddenly brightened.

"Wait...are you talking about August?" She asked incredulously before breaking into a fit of giggles. The purple banned ninja gazed at her in hurt, but before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"Donnie, that was August O'Riley," April explained, sky colored eyes twinkling, "And he's not my boyfriend. He's my cousin." The turtle in purple could only gape at her, brown eyes wide and cheeks stained bright red.

"...Oh," he said stupidly, "Well, uh, alright then. Don't I feel like the dumbest person in the world right now." April gazed at him mischievously before her expression became serious.

"Donnie...can you...can you do something for me?" she asked hesitantly, tightening her grip on his hands. He looked at her, a bit alarmed.

"Of course, April, what is it?"

"Will you take off your mask? Please?" He startled a little, standing up and slipping his hands out of her grasp in surprise at her sudden request.

"M-my mask? Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Please, Donnie, I just...if you meant every word you said to me, then please," April pleaded before removing the I.V. from her arm. He made a move as if to scold her, but one look into her wide sky blue eyes and he crumbled. Sighing, he moved his hands to the knotted fabric tied around his eyes.

"Alright April," he replied, fingers working to untie his mask, "For you. To show you I meant every single word." And with that, the worn, tough fabric fell away, leaving his face bare and exposed. Slowly, the girl reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, fingers tickling the soft skin. He stood still, unsure of what to do or what she was planning.

Then in one sudden, fluid movement, the redhead yanked his face toward hers and crushed their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet and made him melt on the inside. It spoke everything he couldn't say, and then some. Pulling away from him, April placed gentle, feather-like kisses on his cheeks, his bump of a nose, his forehead, and the rest of his face. He gave a content, heartfelt sigh that made her smile.

"I was right. You are beautiful without the mask." She heard him chuckle, and she quizzically brought her gaze up to meet his.

"Beautiful? Thank you for the compliment, but I do believe I'm looking at the definition of the word; and it's "gorgeous redhead" not "mutated turtle"." Giving him a light smirk that caught him off guard, the girl maneuvered the ninja onto the bed; pinning his body beneath hers. As she nestled comfortably between his legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face just centimeters from his.

"Well then, I guess our definitions of the word differs," she murmured softly, "I, for one, accept both." She then dipped down to place a light kiss on the side of his neck, causing him to gasp.

"Ah-agreed!" the boy managed to stammer out. Bringing her face back up to his, she kissed his lips again. Daring to take it a step further, April experimentally licked the turtle's bottom lip, prompting him to open. He gave a surprised yelp that quickly turned into a moan as the teenaged girl used his now open mouth to deepen their kiss. Hesitantly, his larger, flat tongue met with hers, though he was slow and careful. Cautiously he explored her smaller mouth with his tongue, making sure that no part of it was left untouched. She eagerly gave him access to all, lacing her fingers together behind his head to nudge him closer to her, encouraging him. Gradually, he became aware of her hints, and allowed instinct to take over as he kissed her deeper, more passionately. His more animalistic side emerged then, becoming territorially possessive. He suddenly growled low and deep in his throat, making her feel a slight vibration due to their still connected lips.

It took every once of willpower April had in her body not to jump his bones right then and there. It both thrilled and aroused her that the usually shy, submissive teen had seemed to flip on an inner switch, becoming a dominant, seductive, animal. And oh, how she loved it. Somewhere in her hazy, lust-clouded mind, the girl's logical, moral side reminded her that she was a teenager still in high school who had just been seriously hurt, so sleeping with him probably wasn't the best idea in the world. But that sure as hell wouldn't stop her from getting as close as she could. The redhead momentarily separated her lips from his to regain her breath when she suddenly found herself laying with her back on the mattress, a hormone driven ninja hovering above her. He quickly removed all of his protective gear to make himself more comfortable before returning to pin her beneath him. Then he closed the distance between them, slanting his lips over hers in a constant, repeating motion, making her moan. She then decided that they weren't close enough, so as a remedy, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her almost bare chest up against his plastron. The sensation made him growl again and he suddenly realized that April's legs were bare; she was clad only in bandages and underwear. The revelation only served to stimulate him further. Removing his lips from hers, Donatello rubbed his cheek against hers, marking her with his scent and claiming her as his own. She gave an appreciative hum and let a girlish giggle escape from her throat at his display of possessiveness. He raised a brow, a certain mischievousness filling him amid all the muddled love and desire. Pretending to still be marking her, her moved down to her soft, lily like neck when he suddenly brought his tongue out to give her a slow, languid lick from the base of her neck to the top.

"Ahhh...!" April whimpered out pathetically, her fingers curling into claws to scratch against his shell. The reaction pleased him, so he began assaulting her neck, giving her licks and open mouthed kisses. Finding the juncture where her neck and shoulder met, he bit down as lightly as he could, because although his teeth weren't sharp, they were powerful. She gasped and whimpered, clinging to him more, her breath hitching and coming out in quick, short gasps. Licking the new mark he made on her, he moved back up to kiss her again, indulging in her taste. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure when it had happened, his hand found its way to her chest, groping her lightly. With a startled, airy moan she bucked her hips up, accidentally grinding against his. He let out a pleasured hiss, feeling the heat of her desire through the thin, dampened fabric she wore. He could smell her arousal dripping off of her in waves, assaulting his senses and making him love drunk. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before his turtle half completely overtook him. He didn't want to hurt her, or do something that they might regret. Besides, the nurse's break would be over soon, and she could walk in at any-

But then she rolled her hips into his while scraping her teeth gently against his throat and nothing mattered anymore. Hell, the Shredder could've flown in wearing makeup and a thong shouting that he was marrying Fishface and he wouldn't have cared, or noticed. But just when he had decided to heed to his desires and was about to expose himself to really love her, they were reminded of reality.

"Ow! Aahhhh...," the redhead hissed out, scrunching her eyes shut as her face contorted with pain. The cry of his love in pain made him snap back to his usual, shy, submissive self, all traces of the seductive, wild dominator gone.

"April! Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?!" Donatello exclaimed worriedly, his voice no longer low and husky. She detached herself from him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm okay, Donnie," she replied, smiling, "Just sore. I think the sudden...activity, aggravated my wound a bit. But I'm not bleeding, or in any unbearable pain. I'm fine." He looked at her doubtfully, to which she rolled her eyes at and placed another light kiss on him. "Really."

"If you say so," he shrugged before suddenly becoming bashful, "So, um, a-about...about what we were doing..." She raised a brow humorously at him.

"Yes? About that thing we were enjoying just a few seconds ago? What about it?" He blushed harder, reminding her of the color of his brother's mask.

"D-does that mean you're my...girlfriend? A-and that you...you love me?" he asked hesitantly, gaze focused on twiddling his fingers in front of him. She stared at him blankly before laughing out loud.

"Donnie! What did you think me kissing you meant?!" She asked between breaks in her laughter. Quieting down, she grabbed his face again and pulled him down to look him in the eyes.

"Yes to both," she murmured sweetly to him, "I love you, Hamato Donatello." Grinning and blushing madly, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, April O'Neil."

He no longer cared if they were an odd combination. The chemistry was definitely there. And it was the best reaction he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
